


A Series of Stupid Decisions by Akaashi Keiji

by k0uk3iji_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto has 2 moms, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Practice Kissing, This Is STUPID, he ships bokuaka, konoha and akaashi r bffs, konoha is a matchmaker, theyre stupid, veryyyy light tho, well besides bokuto :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: Akaashi has been helplessly pining after Bokuto for 2 years straight and a lots of events (that involve him suffering) lead to a question he never thought Bokuto would ask
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

If Akaashi Keiji had to describe himself in 3 words they would be, observant, reserved, and hopelessly-in-love-with-his-captain-of-two-years. He honestly didn’t think he would be the type of person to crush on someone like the main character of a shoujo manga, and while he was more discreet about his feelings, here he was. Pining after his best friend with no intention of ever confessing.

Honestly, Keiji never thought a day would come when Bokuto returned his feelings. Only in his fantasies, and those were usually less soft and romantic, and more hot and steamy.

He didn’t have time to think about that now though. The star of his fantasies was waiting outside for him so they could walk to school together.

Keiji glanced over his school uniform one last time before walking outside to meet Bokuto.

He looked like he was deep in thought while waiting for Keiji to come outside, but immediately perked up when he saw the setter. Keiji wondered what—or who— was fortunate enough to take up that much of the ace’s brain.

“Kaashi! Good morning! You took a little while longer than you usually do!,” the boy shouted, much too loud for 8:00 am.

“Good morning Bokuto-san. I apologize for taking too long today. I’ll try being quicker next time or you can just go ahead without me.” Please don’t do that, he thought.

“Ahhh, Kaashi I’d never leave you behind! You’re my main man you know. It’s alright though, you can take your time. But let’s hurry and get to school today! I told Konoha and Komi I could do 150 push-ups faster than they could and if they get there first, they’ll get a head start!”

Keiji started to let out a sigh when the ace grabbed his hand and started running in the direction of their school. He was lucky Bokuto was in front of him, otherwise he would’ve seen the red overtaking Keiji’s face.

——

The day went on particularly normal after Bokuto, Komi, and Konoha’s push-up competition. (Bokuto ended up winning. _Big shock_ ).

They had just finished their afternoon practice and were changing in the locker room. Keiji had never struggled to keep his face forward while in locker rooms. Ever since he figured out he was gay, he didn’t want anyone accusing him of anything indecent. However, he couldn’t help but take the tiniest of peeks toward Bokuto’s bent over form.

“Enjoying the view, Akaashi-kun?,” a sly voice asked.

He gave the boy a deadpan look in return.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about, Konoha-san.”

“Of course you don’t,” he smirked back. “You aren’t the only one you know.”

Both boys kept their voices down so their conversation couldn’t be overheard.

“What are you talking about?”

“I notice Bokuto staring at you too. All the time when you’re stretching.”

A smaller blush overcame Keiji’s face.

“I-I’m sure that’s not true. And if it is, he is just making sure he is doing the stretch properly.”

“Oh my sweet little kouhai.” Konoha lifted a hand over his forehead in a way one would in a drama movie. “I’m honestly getting quite tired of this homoerotic tension between you and Bo. You guys should just kiss or something already.”

Keiji had never come out to anyone at this school, and that includes Konoha. He didn’t know how the boy found out about his crush on Bokuto, or why he hadn’t called Keiji some vulgar names already. Not that he thought Konoha would do such a thing. He just had past experiences with others who didn’t approve of Keiji’s “lifestyle.”

“Konoha-san, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Bokuto-san is straight. He would nev-”

“You ever asked him?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you’ve ever, explicitly, asked Bo what his sexuality was. Instead of using whatever creepy, setter, analyzing senses you seem to rely on.”

Keiji did not want to say that Konoha had a point, but he also didn’t want to ask Bokuto such a question so he avoided the topic.

“I don’t have any ‘creepy, setter, analyzing senses,’ Konoha-san.”

“You must think you’re so clever, Akaashi.” Konoha slammed his locker with a little more force than necessary so it attracted the attention of the remaining people in the locker room (which included Bokuto). He got a devilish smirk on his face and suddenly…

Keiji felt the cold metal locker against his back, one arm next to his head, and another on his chin, tilting his face downward ever so slightly.

Konoha leaned in so he was closer to Keiji. All the eyes in the locker room were on them now.

Keiji took a sharp breath.

“Konoha-san! What are you-“

 _“Akaashi-kun_ ~,” he said in a whisper, only the two of them could hear. “Talk to Bokuto. Get your man to yourself before someone else takes him.”

Then he was gone.

“Alright! I’m headin’ out. See you guys Monday!” he announced to the room, then turned to Bokuto, “I’ll kick your ass in arm wrestling next time!”

Akaashi was left staring into another dimension. He tried to assess what in the hell just happened to him. He barely heard what Konoha told him. All he could feel was the scorching heat spreading across his entire body.

He managed to turn his head to Bokuto’s direction and the ace had a look of pure annoyance on his face and something else. Maybe anger.

Did Bokuto get mad because he thought Keiji and Konoha were a thing? Was he jealous?

No, no that’s ridiculous. He probably didn’t want to see such actual homoerotic things go on in the locker room. (He seriously doubted Bokuto was homophobic but it could still make him uncomfortable).

Keiji regained his composure, straightened his clothes and started to walk out of the locker room until he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned to see Bokuto look at him like he had a million questions but all he said was,

“Do you wanna come over for the weekend Kaash?”

Well that came out of nowhere.

“I don’t know, Bokuto-san. I’ve got a paper I need to start and-“

Bokuto placed a hand on his shoulder, brought Keiji much closer to his chest, and rubbed ever so slightly.

“Please, Keiji?”

Keiji fought. He fought so hard against the blood rushing to his face but he just couldn’t stop it.

With the use of his given name, his proximity to Bokuto’s built chest, and the very recent events that just transpired between him and Konoha, Keiji felt like he was going to pass out.

He also, apparently, could no longer form sentences so he gave his crush a light nod.

Bokuto’s face went back to it’s normal, cheerful expression.

“Good!” he let go of Keiji’s arm and turned around. “Wait for me while I get my bag okay?”

Keiji gave him another lovesick nod and went outside to wait.

——

Keiji and Bokuto arrived at the latter’s household in relative silence. Keiji couldn’t help but notice Bokuto’s mothers putting various bags into their car.

“Bokuto-san, what are they doing?” Keiji inquired.

Bokuto seemed to snap out of a trance at Keiji’s words.

So he’s thinking about that something —or someone— again.

“Oh! Haha! Sorry Kaashi, I forgot to tell you. My moms are going away until next week! Some vacation resort at Momma’s job! Sorry I didn’t mention it before but is that okay?”

“Oh yes it’s fine, Bokuto-san. I was just curious.”

Just then the ace’s mothers noticed the two boys.

“Oh! He’s here. And he brought Akashi-chan!” the first one popped up from trying to stuff bags into a packed car.

Michiko, was her name if Keiji remembered correctly.

She was a small, yet strong woman and had a personality that reminded Keiji of Konoha or Kuroo. She had long grey hair that she made sure everyone knew was natural, and not because of her age.

“Akashi-chan is here? Where?! I’ve missed that boy so much!” the second made herself visible, who was inside of the car trying to pull the bags inward.

Etsuko. Keiji remembered that because he has a cousin with the same name.

She was tall and more lanky than her wife. Her height rivaled Keiji’s own. Probably around 175-180 cm. Her personality was more like her son’s. She had dark brown, or maybe black hair that reached her upper back and she always wore a smile.

“Wowww! So you just forget about your wonderful, actual son?!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Oh of course not baby! Come here,” Michiko shouted.

Bokuto ran to his mother and gave her a strong hug which she gladly reciprocated, even though she was considerably smaller than him.

Akaashi gave both women respectful bows.

“Good afternoon Michiko-san,” he turned toward the other woman. “Etsuko-san.”

“Oh Akashi-chan! Stop being so formal!” Etsuko shouted.

“Oh please! I take this as improvement babe! At least he stopped calling all three of us ‘Bokuto-san!’” Michiko chimed.

The two women shared a laugh while Keiji ducked his head as Bokuto slid and arm over his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Guuuyss!” Bokuto whined. “I told you it’s ‘Akaashi!’ Not ‘Akashi!’”

Michiko gained a smirk that seriously rivaled Kuroo’s and said, “Oh yes! How could we forget from the millions of times you bring up Akaashi-chan’s name when you come home?”

Keiji was seriously impressed with himself for not fainting from all the blood that’s been rushing to his cheeks all day.

Bokuto seemed to be a little too embarrassed from that statement and changed the subject.

“Anyway! Momma, do you need help with your bags?”

“OH! Yes sweetie. We are going to put those muscles to good use.”

Keiji offered to help considering he was built fairly well too but Etsuko refused.

“What kind of hostess would I be if I made my guest get his _beautiful_ ,” she glanced at Bokuto, then back to Keiji, “hands dirty!”

So Keiji waited upstairs in Bokuto’s room, where he had a perfect view of Bokuto’s broad back pushing his mothers’ bags into the car. Then a few minutes later, he was waving them off. Keiji saw him enter the house and quickly moved away from the window, to sit on Bokuto’s queen sized bed.

If Keiji was being completely honest with himself, he felt the slightest bit sexually frustrated.

Even though he was completely smitten with Bokuto, he couldn’t deny Konoha’s attractiveness. Then Bokuto had used his first name earlier and (Keiji didn’t want to think it was _sensual_ per say, but… come on now) sensually rubbed his shoulder.

After being in such compromising positions with two, dare he say, hot, senpais. Keiji couldn’t help feeling a little hot and bothered (but he would take this secret to his _grave_ ).

Keiji tried to stop having such thoughts while sitting on his crush’s bed but failed. Just as he was about to relieve the tiniest bit of pressure, Bokuto swung the door open and Keiji quickly shut his legs together.

Since the ace was outside helping carry luggage and whatnot in the heat, it only made sense that he take off two of his three layers…right?

This isn’t some god trying to punish Keiji for who knows what. This is just a coincidence. Though, Bokuto doesn’t make things any easier for the setter.

He sits down, not even half a meter away from Keiji, in all his sweaty glory.

“Bokuto-san perhaps you should-“

“Kaash I need to talk to you-“

The both stared at each other for a solid five seconds.

“Sorry Kaashi, you can go first.”

“I was just going to suggest you should shower before sitting on your bed. You seem quite sweaty.” Keiji gulped.

Bokuto acted like he didn’t even noticed as he took a look down at his clothes.

“Huh! I guess I am haha! I’ll be right back, Akaashi.”

Bokuto then stood up and walked to his bathroom that was connected to his room. Keiji heard the water running a few moments later, then released a breath he had been subconsciously holding. He rested for about two minutes then grabbed his phone from his bag.

To: Konoha-san:

When you tell me to “get my man” what are you implying I do?

From: Konoha-san:

awwww my sweet kouhai coming to his all knowing senpai for love advice<3

To: Konoha-san:

Never mind. I’ll figure it out myself.

From: Konoha-san:

WAIT WAIT WAIT

Honestly idk what i meant.

Kinda caught up in the moment you know??:/

To: Konoha-san:

Konoha-san, that is absolutely no help.

If I am going to tell Bokuto-san how I feel I need a plan that ensures nothing can go wrong.

So unless you have one, goodbye.

Konoha-san?

DONT JUST LEAVE HELP ME.

From: Konoha-san:

damn akaashi i was just thinking

but i rly dont know what u should do

try seducing him ;)

To: Konoha-san:

I highly doubt I could do that even if I wanted to. I still don’t know if he is interested in men or not yet.

From: Konoha-san:

idk.. i was right about you being gay so im probably right about bo too!

as for the seducing part >:)

my spiker analysis tells me…

To: Konoha-san:

Here we go.

From: Konoha-san:

bo seems to like your legs

from MY deductions at least

put those babies to work!

To: Konoha-san:

You really are no help. Thank you for nothing Konoha-san.

Keiji put his phone down once he heard the water in Bokuto’s bathroom turn off but picked it up once again when he felt a vibration.

From: Konoha-san:

anytime ;)

Just then, Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom looking like he belonged in a museum. For reasons unbeknownst to Keiji, the ace only had a pair of loose sweatpants on, that hung low on his hips.

It’s not that Bokuto was some kind of Greek god (at least not yet. The boy was certainly on his way) but he was just so big. Even though he was only a few centimeters taller than Keiji himself, he was broader than the setter in every way.

There was also a new phenomenon Keiji had never seen before. That was Bokuto with his hair down.

His hair… down!

DOWN!

Keiji gaped at his captain while his inner self was having the gayest panic of his life.

Bokuto broke the silence, and Keiji out of his trance,

“Who’re you texting?”

It took Keiji what felt like minutes to comprehend what Bokuto said but he finally replied with,

“Wha- text? Me? Oh! K-Konoha-san.”

Bokuto’s neutral expression seemed to fall into one of annoyance at that.

“Tch. F’course,” he grunted.

Keiji didn’t have time to formulate a response to the older boy because Bokuto quickly resumed his position, less than a meter away from Keiji. Only this time he was standing in front of him.

“D’you want some different clothes?”

Keiji then realized he was still in his entire school uniform while Bokuto was only half dressed.

“Oh- uh, yes please, Bokuto-san.”

The captain handed Keiji what looked like some sweatpants and a tee shirt. Standard lounging clothes.

Keiji stood up quickly and walked over to Bokuto’s bathroom. If he were a bolder man, maybe he could’ve changed in front of Bokuto, considering the fact that they do almost everyday.

He swiftly shedded and folded his uniform before putting Bokuto’s clothes on himself.

He looked at himself in the large mirror and couldn’t help feel a little special.

There were surely plenty of girls — and maybe even some boys — that had their own crushes on the ace. Hell, Bokuto was a nationally ranked player. He probably had admirers that would never get the pleasure of meeting him. And yet here Keiji was. Standing in Bokuto Koutarou’s bathroom, wearing Bokuto Koutarou’s clothes, and about to go sit on Bokuto Koutarou’s bed with a (hopefully still) half naked Bokuto Koutarou.

Keiji exited the bathroom and Bokuto was laying on his back (still half naked, _yes_!) staring at his ceiling. Thinking about whatever has been plaguing his mind all day.

The ace didn’t even lift his head as he heard Keiji.

“Come lay down, Kaash,” was all he said.

Keiji walked towards his captain and lied next to him, also on his back.

Then, without words, they turned to stare at each other, now lying on their sides, when Bokuto started to speak.

“Are you dating Konoha?” He blurted.

Akaashi stared at him for a moment, confused when he added,

“It’s okay if you are I guess, I just wanted to know!”

They stayed silent for a few more seconds.

“No, Bokuto-san, I am not dating Konoha-san. I’ve never dated anyone before.”

Bokuto seemed to relax at Akaashi’s answer.

Silence again for about a minute.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“So we are just diving into my personal life today huh?”

“No no no! I mean if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to, I was just curious and-“

“I’m kidding, Bokuto-san. And yes I have kissed someone before. But it doesn’t really count.”

Bokuto waited for Keiji to continue, so he did.

“It was at a ‘party’ in the 8th grade. They wanted to play spin the bottle so I joined in. It was just a peck though. Like I said, it doesn’t really count as a ‘first kiss.’”

Then, out of nowhere, he felt his captain’s breath against his mouth and subtle words,

“Can I kiss you?”

Akaashi quickly shot up from the close position they were in.

“What?!”

Bokuto then rose as well.

“Oh. My. God. I’m so sorry Kaashi! I shouldn’t have gotten that close when I asked please don’t hate me! Let me explain!”

“No no, that…” Keiji took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I overreacted, Bokuto-san.”

“No you don’t have to apologize, Kaashi. I was just asking cause… well it’s kinda embarrassing.” Bokuto let out a nervous laugh. “So I really like kissing okay? I know that sounds weird but just hear me out. So I like kissing people. Just the feeling of it. And well… a few weeks ago this girl told me I was a weird kisser. And well, you’re my closest friend, so I was wondering if you didn’t mind… You could help me practice kissing—you can totally say no though!”

Keiji looked at Bokuto in disbelief, but also disappointment. He thought that maybe Bokuto liked him back for a few seconds.

He should have said no. He should have said no and went home and cried a little into his pillow, then act like nothing happened. But his stupid sexually frustrated, fried, gay as hell brain was basically screaming at him

_SHIRTLESS CRUSH ASKING YOU TO KISS. DON’T SCREW THIS UP. DON’T SCREW THIS UP. DON’T SCREW THIS UP._

“Sure Bokuto-san I’ll help you. But like I said, I know nothing about kissing myself.”

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s okay Kaashi! I’m sure you’re great! So… when should we start erm… practicing?”

Keiji pretended to think for a few moments.

“Well… now I suppose.”


	2. How did we get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto try out their new ‘activity’ and things dont exactly go as planned

This was probably the worst idea anyone has ever had in the history of ideas, Keiji thought as he was sitting cross-legged, in a _very,_ awkward silence, next to the boy of his dreams.

It had only been 3 minutes since he agreed to it but he already regretted it a million times.

“So do you wanna-“

“Bokuto-san, I think-“

They started at the same time then shared a look. 

“Oh, sorry Kaashi, you can go first,” the older boy offered.

“Well since you have more.. erm, _experience,_ in this area… I think you should be the one to,” Keiji looked for the right word, “ _initiate_ the kiss.”

Bokuto stared at Keiji for a few seconds then, “Y-Yeah. Okay sure.” 

Keiji then stopped breathing. Bokuto Koutarou, the man he thought was the love of his life, leaned in so he was barely a centimeter away from Keiji’s face. He raised a calloused hand to rest on the setter's cheek, before pressing his slightly moist lips onto his.

Keiji assumed he had just licked them considering he knew this was coming.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make the kiss a little less awkward but who was he kidding. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He didn’t know where to put his hands, what to do with his lips, or if he should try to make the kiss deeper. He should never have agreed to this but…

It also felt _so good._

Even though Bokuto was kissing him for the wrong reasons — Keiji couldn’t help but feel like he was on top of a mountain. His brain was officially fried.

Just then, Bokuto leaned away.

“Was that okay, Akaashi?”

Keiji went back to his inability to speak and gave Bokuto an eager nod.

“Good. Okay. Good! Well, usually when I kiss people it’s more than just ‘pecks’ so I think we should try again. Is that okay?”

The setter found it so endearing that Bokuto constantly asked for his permission before doing anything.

“Yes, Bokuto-San.” _We can do it as many times as you want_ , he wanted to say.

After about 2 more ‘pecks’ as Bokuto called them, Bokuto gained more confidence. And Keiji got more of an idea what to do with himself.

The ace switched his right hand, to his left to place on Keiji’s cheek. Meanwhile, the other hand was on the bed, oh so close to his hips. 

Keiji felt like he was being surrounded by Bokuto. 

And he loved it.

He placed his hands on the top of Bokuto’s formed shoulders and let them roam around ever so slightly. However, approximately ten seconds after he finally made a move to touch Bokuto, the captain broke the kiss for a second, and swiftly laid Keiji back and hovered over him. 

He then dove back to the younger boy’s mouth to recapture his lips.

Akaashi let out a small noise of surprise and excitement that he would deny if ever brought up. But he knew this couldn’t go too far before he got a little _too_ excited.

He lowered his hands down to Bokuto’s sturdy chest and pushed him off. Not fully, but just enough so he could speak to the boy.

Bokuto took a few deep breaths. “Kaashi? What’s.. what’s wrong? Was it bad? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

_God dammit, he’s so cute. What the hell._

“No, Bokuto-san, it was…” Keiji struggled for the right words so that he could keep the ace from becoming dejected, but also so he wouldn’t come off too eager.

“It was amazing.”

_Wow, very subtle Keiji._

“Oh!” Bokuto’s face lit up at that. “That’s good then! Then, why’d we stop?”

There was no logical reason Keiji should be so nervous to tell the boy this. He knew Bokuto wasn’t homophobic, but an irrational part of himself told him Bokuto wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. Or maybe Bokuto would be mad that he didn’t tell him _before_ they kissed.

“Well… I have to tell you something, Bokuto-san.”

The ace stayed quiet so Keiji continued to speak.

“Okay so… I… I apologize for not telling you sooner, or at least before we kissed. And- and I swear I’m not trying to be a pervert, or come onto you or anything but…” 

Keiji looked up and Bokuto was looking at him with a serious, yet thoughtful and patient, expression so he just decided to spit it out.

“I’m gay.”

Bokuto made a face of slight shock, then he gave Keiji a warm smile.

“That’s okay Akaashi! You know, moms are gay too!”

Keiji gave the boy a deadpan look.

“Yes I know, Bokuto-san. I’ve met them several times.”

“Wha- whe- Oh yea!” he let out a laugh, “I completely forgot! Your kissing skills must’ve wiped my memory, Kaash!”

Keiji tried to hide his flustered face, but it was no use when Bokuto was sitting right in front of him. 

“You’re… you’re not upset we kissed before I told you?”

“F’course not!” Bokuto then had a face of realization, then it morphed to a devious smile. 

_One he must have picked up from Kuroo-san_ , Keiji thought.

“So~, Kaashi.” Bokuto then started to climb back over the boy, so that Keiji was pinned to the bed. If Keiji’s face could become anymore red, it would’ve in that moment. He watched Bokuto with wide eyes while holding his breath. He leaned in close enough so that Keiji could feel his breath on his lips. “Tell me, was _I_ your gay awakening just now?”

The shy look on Keiji’s face immediately disappeared. Instead a look of complete disinterest overcame his face. He pushed Bokuto so that he was sitting back on his legs.

“No, Bokuto-san. You did not just make me figure out my sexuality with 10 minutes of kissing.”

Bokuto leaned back and whined. “ _Maaan!_ I really thought I could cross that one off of my bucket list!”

“One of the things on your bucket list is to be someone’s gay awakening?”

“Obviously! Isn’t it on everyone’s?!”

Keiji let himself have a quick laugh and Bokuto stared at him with a look of admiration. 

“So… uh,” Keiji began, “do you want to keep practicing?”

He tried sounding casual but he was so _so_ desperate.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

“Uhh.. not reallyyy, hold on,” Bokuto replied. He moved to get off of Keiji’s legs and sat up by the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out.

_Oh… okay then._

Keiji had no idea what to do. He was about to give Bokuto an excuse as to why he had to go home when suddenly…

“Kaashi?”

Keiji turned his head to Bokuto and stared at him with a look of confusion.

“C’mere,” Bokuto said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Once again, Keiji’s brain buffered and he simply went where his body was telling him to go. He crawled up toward the ace and then lost the little confidence he already had. His captain had his arms slightly spread like he was telling Keiji to… sit on him?

“Bokuto-san? What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious Kaash?” Bokuto brought his hands over to his thighs and patted them. “My arms are kind of tired from this morning, so I thought we could just change positions. Take a seat,” he laughed out.

Keiji stared at Bokuto in disbelief. He looked around the boy’s room to check that Bokuto was talking to _him._ Then he pointed at himself as if to say “ _Me?!_ ”

Bokuto belted out a loud laugh and reached forward. He wrapped his hands around Keiji’s waist and pulled him towards his chest. “Come on~ Kaashi!”

“Bokuto-san I-I… you- we-,” Keiji tried to find the correct words. _Any words._

“Oh sorry… are you not comfortable with this?” Bokuto inquired, and dropped his hands from Keiji’s side. A small pout on his face.

_Damn him and his stupid...respectful...dumb...cute ass face!_

Keiji sighed and moved toward Bokuto willfully. He sat down on the back of the ace’s thighs.

“Hi,” he said with a smug smile.

Keiji slightly flushed. “You should hang around Kuroo-san less.”

“Oh? Is Akaashi jealous?”

“What?! No. But that pain in the as-mmph,” Keiji was cut off by Bokuto’s lips on his. 

Bokuto wrapped his strong arms around Keiji’s lower back and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across the younger boy’s lower lip. Keiji opened his mouth as well to welcome Bokuto into him. He licked inside the setter’s mouth and Keiji let out an even more embarrassing sound.

He raised his arms to Bokuto’s chest to rub up and down the built surface as Bokuto’s hands ( _smaller than mine_ , Keiji thought) rubbed along Keiji’s hips, then moved them down to massage Keiji’s thighs and pulled him impossibly closer.

_“bo seems to like your legs_

_from MY deductions at least,_ ” he remembers Konoha saying.

“Mmm Keij,” Bokuto grunted. “Keiji~ You’re so…”

Bokuto ducked his head to suck on Keiji’s neck. This would probably leave a mark soon. But neither of them cared about that at the moment.

“B-Bokuto-san,” Keiji moaned. With the pleasure of his neck being sucked on and his legs being squeezed and groped, he was getting extremely hard, extremely fast.

“Mmph Koutarou,” Bokuto said.

Did he just _moan_ his own name?

“Huh?” Keiji asked.

“Call me Koutarou,” he whispered in Keiji’s ear then bit it slightly.

“But I- aah!” Bokuto then lowered his hands to Keiji’s ass and _squeezed_.

“Koutarou!” Keiji moaned much louder than he ever wanted to. 

“Damn Kaash,” Bokuto brought his mouth back to Keiji’s and licked back into his mouth.

Keiji had never been in such a situation before. He told Bokuto he had only ever kissed one person before and it was 4 years ago, and it was true. He had never felt this _good_ before. So much so that he felt like he couldn’t control himself. Unknowingly, he rolled his hips toward Bokuto to relieve some kind of pressure. 

Then Bokuto disconnected his mouth from Keiji’s. 

“Are you hard?” He asked.

Then all of the setters' senses came rushing back. He jumped off of the older boy’s lap and quickly bowed. 

“I apologize, Bokuto-san,” and rushed to the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and locked it. He closed the toilet seat and sat down. He wanted to scream. To go back to this morning stayed in bed. Anything but this. But instead he opted to cry.

——

Koutarou didn’t know what he did wrong. Him nor Akaashi. He thought everything was going great. His confession didn’t really go as planned… 

Okay, it didn’t go as planned in the slightest. He had a whole plan to seduce his favorite setter and make him swoon but Konoha just _had_ to go and make him jealous. Then he rushed and skipped steps one through 24 and tried to kiss Akaashi! He had to explain himself in someway, considering Akaashi’s relatively bad reaction to the request. So he created some fib on the spot about needing to practice kissing. It was the most stupid thing he’d ever heard leave his own mouth, but Akaashi seemed to buy it.

Even so, he ended up finding out Akaashi was gay, making out with him, _and_ possibly getting him hard! Major progress (but Kuroo would probably be upset he skipped so many steps in their well thought out scheme)! 

But now the question was, why did Akaashi run away?

He didn’t have the slightest clue so he decided to ask his moral (and love life) support group.

To: Operation akaboku!!: 

guys i need help!!!!

i think i scared off akaashi:(((

Kubro to: Operation akaboku!!: 

dammit bo!

What did u do

Konoha to: Operation akaboku!!: 

Which one of u fucks changed the name???

i told you its BOKUaka not AKAboku

Damn shitheads

Kubro to: Operation bokuaka!!: 

You are so wrong about that

Anyway, brokuto

Whatd u do man?

To: Operation bokuaka!!: 

so me n kaashi were just makin out then i think he grinded on me but then he left to go to the bathroom and he locked himself in there!

idk what i did wrong:’/

Konoha to: Operation bokuaka!!: 

:|

what.

i think we missed a few steps here.

Kubro to: Operation akaboku!!: 

Bro

What the fuck

YOU CANT JUST CASUALLY SAY THT WITH NO CONTEXT

HOW 

WHEN

WHERE

WHY

DID YOU GO THROUGH ALL THE STEPS

Konoha to: Operation akaboku!!: 

dammit kuroo stop changing the name!

but explain bo!

Tsukkidude to: Operation bokuaka!!: 

Why am I even in this chat?

And how did you get my number?

To: Operation bokuaka!!: 

bc u care about my love life tsukki :(

and i mayyy have skipped some steps kubro 

Kubro to: Operation bokuaka!!: 

Which ones??

To: Operation akaboku!!: 

like.. all of em

Kubro to: Operation akaboku!!: 

Bokuto you son of a bitch

Koutarou explained everything that transpired between him and Akaashi since that afternoon when Konoha pinned his precious setter to the lockers and started this chain of awful events. It didn’t take very long but he was still worried about Akaashi in the bathroom. However, he didn’t have to worry about his own _little problem_ since Akaashi successfully killed the mood that was set up oh, so nicely.

Then he heard it. Sniffling, like someone was blowing their nose.

Was Akaashi… _crying?_

Why would he be crying? It’s not like he likes Koutarou. If anything he should be the one crying for scaring his crush off. 

_Honestly I’m kind of surprised I’m not crying_ , Koutarou thought.

Well, wondering wouldn’t do any good so he decided to quietly walk over to the bathroom door, but not before grabbing a shirt to put on.

He gently knocked on the door and the sounds of crying immediately stopped.

If Koutarou hadn’t seen Akaashi go in there himself, he would’ve thought the bathroom was empty.

He spoke quietly, “Kaashi?” No response. “Kaashi please come out.”

He heard one more sniffle before, “I’m alright Bokuto-san.”

He wanted to tell him he wasn’t. He wanted to be emotional support for the boy and hold and spoil him until he felt better. But since they weren’t dating, he knew it would probably just make Akaashi uncomfortable.

“If you’re alright, then come out.”

Silence.

Koutarou then began tearing up as well. He was scared he would lose Akaashi.

“Please come out Keiji,” his voice slightly cracked.

The next thing he knew, the door opened quickly and Akaashi was standing there with slightly puffy eyes. Koutarou immediately grabbed the setter and rested his head on his shoulder. If this was the last time Akaashi ever spoke to him, he wanted at least one hug.

_Damn it. I’m crying._

——

Keiji didn’t know what to do. Why was Bokuto crying on his shoulder? And holding him like Keiji would try running away?

If anything, shouldn’t he be mad at Keiji for pressing his hard-on on him?

At first he made no move to reciprocate the hug, but when he felt Bokuto choking on his tears he lifted his arms to hug the boy as well. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly, then he felt his own tears resurfacing.

“Please don- don’t cry Bokuto-san,” he whimpered.

They slid to the floor holding each other and drowning in tears. This was _not_ how he thought today would be going. He soon felt himself dozing off while holding the older boy on the floor. He tried fighting the sleep but after everything that happened today to tire him out, he couldn’t help it. Judging by Bokuto’s breathing, which was evening out now that his tears were coming to an end, he could say the same for him.

* * *

Keiji woke up in Bokuto’s bed and felt like something was around him. He didn’t see Bokuto but when he looked down, he noticed. The boy had his arms wrapped around Keiji’s upper chest, with his head resting on his stomach.

His shirt had ridden up slightly so he felt Bokuto’s warmth on his bare skin.

His hands were also tangled in the older boy’s hair, as if he’d been playing with it in his sleep. He tried removing his hand without waking Bokuto up but was unsuccessful.

He raised his head with the cutest sleepy look on his face. 

“Akaashi?” He asked, his voice plagued by sleep.

“Good morning Bokuto-san,” Keiji replied as calmly as he could. Now that Bokuto was conscious, he started slightly moving his fingers across Keiji’s torso, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched. “Could you please sit up?”

Bokuto immediately rose. “Yeah, sorry, Kaash.” He took a deep breath. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick okay?”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. I’m going to go home alri-“

“No Akaashi. We’re gonna talk.”

Keiji was left staring at Bokuto while he walked to the bathroom. He knew Bokuto could get serious about certain things (mostly volleyball related things), but he seemed so focused just now. Keiji wasn’t going to lie, it was kind of hot.

Keiji fidgeted while he waited for Bokuto, then avoided his piercing gaze when he came out of the bathroom.

They were in the same positions as yesterday afternoon.

Sat in an awkward silence with Bokuto not even a meter away from him.

Keiji decided to break the silence first.

“Why were you crying last night?”

Bokuto’s answer was immediate.

“I thought I would lose you. I was scared.”

The setter considered Bokuto to be his best friend. It’s not like they ever discussed it but they were always together. However, he never thought Bokuto considered him to be his either. He thought he was too bland, too emotionless for someone as amazing as Bokuto Koutarou to consider him as a best friend. Keiji thought that honor belonged to Kuroo.

“Why? You have a lot of other friends.”

“It’s...not the same.”

“I always thought Kuroo-san was your best friend, not me, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto was silent.

“ _Am_ I your best friend? Is that why you thought you’d los-“

“I love you.”

Keiji felt himself tearing up again. This was a very cruel joke. He let out a dry chuckle.

“What the hell are you saying? You’re straight, Bokuto-san.”

“No I’m not Akaashi. I love you. More than friend love. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“This isn’t funny Bokut-“

“Akaashi Keiji can you shut up! It’s not a joke okay! I do! I lied to you about needing to practice kissing! I love you!”

Keiji finally met the gaze of the boy with wide, tear swelling eyes.

“Do you mean it?” If it were any other time he would’ve felt embarrassed by how his voice broke.

Bokuto nodded his head quickly while confirming, “Yes! Yes I do Keiji!”

He leaned forward into Bokuto and hugged him and sobbed into his lap.

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto tried asking what he was sorry for but Keiji continued. “I’m so so sorry! For running away from you! I love you!” He choked out.

He felt Bokuto lean down and kiss his head with a small, “It’s okay Keiji. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He lifted the boy up and kissed the tears running down his face. He laid back, taking Keiji with him and held him closely. They both drifted off in each other’s embraces for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t expect for things to work out like this but at least they’re together!! ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ  
> The last chapter (if I even write one) will probably straight fluff (& possibly some spice(◔◡◔)) bc I’m soft like that  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes i made/missed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC HI  
> if there was some major spelling or grammar that i missed plssss call me out . It’s like 2 am and i was half asleep finishing this so :s  
> If you’re interested, ill try to finish this fic by 1.20.21 and it will probably be 1-2 more chapters  
> If there’s something you want to happen please lmk :D


End file.
